Aphrodite's Afro
by LotRGenius
Summary: Aphrodite gets electrocuted. It pretty much speaks for itself. I added a bit to it to make it longer.


Disclaimer: Yes, of course I don't own the Greek Gods. That would be creepy. Erm… This is just something my friend and I made up on a sugar high. I quite like it. Yes, I do realize that Hera is Ares's mother. It just sort of fit in the story to make her his stepmother. Ah, well. Enjoy.

Aphrodite's Afro

It was a nice day on Mt. Olympus. The birds were singing, the breeze was cool. Aphrodite was sitting in her over the top-ly decorated room, looking in her hand mirror. Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, was bored. She had nothing else in the world to do so she thought she'd play a trick on Aphrodite. Athena had permission to take her father's lightning bolts, so she did. Athena came up behind Aphrodite with said lightning bolts and zapped Aphrodite's hair with it. Aphrodite's hair turned into a huge afro giving off electrical charges. Aphrodite screamed bloody murder, threatening to kill Athena. Of course, Athena didn't care because Aphrodite couldn't kill anyone properly even if her life depended on it. Athena, feeling particularly mischievous, zapped Aphrodite's mirror, thus breaking it.

Aphrodite yelled, "I've lost my beauty! Athena this is all of your fault! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Athena thought this was funny, I would too. She dropped to the floor laughing madly. Aphrodite was trying to get out of her chair without shocking herself so she could strangle Athena.

Ares came in and saw Aphrodite's hair dilemma. He, being the stupid idiot he was, said "Dude! Her hair goes zappy! Yay zappy! Ha ha ha ha!" Ares stuck his hand in Aphrodite's afro to see what it felt like. Needles to say, he got electrocuted and made a noise something like bbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzat. He took his hand out of her hair because he didn't like the feeling much.

Aphrodite punched him while muttering a few unprintable words. Ares said, "Wow! Your hair goes zappy!" Aphrodite punched him again.

Apollo appeared in the doorway. Athena, who was still laughing herself silly, thought 'Oh, wonderful. Everyone else is coming in!' Apollo came into the room and tripped over Athena.

He said "Dude! What's going on?"

Ares replied, "Aphrodite is a new festival attraction! Her hair goes zappy when you stick your hand in it! Try it with me!"

Apollo and Ares stuck their hands in Aphrodite's afro, electrocuted themselves, and went bbbbzzzzzzzzzat.

The other Gods heard the noise and Athena's laughter and came in. Artemis, who didn't want to really be there, retreated to a corner of the room giggling. Then rest of the Gods were standing there with their jaws dropped wondering what in Greece had happened.

Poseidon came in with a bucket of water and poured it on Aphrodite's head hoping it would stop the electrocuting thing it had going on. It ended up making an even bigger electrical shock.

Apollo shouted, "Even shinier SHINY! SHINY! SHINY!" Ares and Apollo stuck their hands in Aphrodite's afro numerous more times, electrocuted themselves, and went bbbbbzzzzzzzzat.

Athena is sadly, not joined by a few more Gods rolling on the floor laughing. They thought this behavior was simply ungodly. They tried prodding her with random objects, but apparently the whole thing was too funny and she kept on laughing.

Zeus and Hera heard the noise and laughter. They came in and see Ares and Apollo burnt to a crisp and giving off electrical charges. Aphrodite, who couldn't take this humiliation, feebly started to punch them. When she saw Zeus, she stopped punching them.

Zeus, after laughing a bit, said, "What is going _on_ here!"

Apollo said, "Bbbbzzzzzzzzzzat! SHINY!"

Ares followed him with a "Bbbbzzzzzzzzzzat!"

Zeus slapped his forehead with his palm and replied "Why can't you be more intelligent like…" He saw Athena rolling on the floor laughing and thought that wasn't very intelligent, more stupid. "More intelligent like… your mother?"

Hera wasn't thinking about what she heard and said "Thank you for saying I'm so…HEY!"

Zeus trying to save his skin, said "I mean your, uh, stepmother."

Hera said, "That's better!" She stalked off with a few of the Gods.

They eventually restored Aphrodite's hair back to its nice and shiny state. Athena quit her little display and went to her house to catch up on her reading. Well, no. She thought of a _few itsy bitsy_ tricks she could possibly use on Aphrodite.


End file.
